stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
UHShe (Season 5)
The fifth season of UHShe, also known as Boo!HShe, consists of eight episodes; it premiered on October 16th, 2016 and concluded on October 30th, 2016. The season introduced 4 newcomers, and 12 veterans, raising the roster to sixteen. Production Season Five of UHShe was hosted and organized by both Stacy and Bea, with help from iVexusHD. The intro was made by EnderFarts, and the intro song is Spooky Ride by Twin Musicom Spooky Ride Music from the Youtube Audio Library. Each player starts off with five pieces of Pumpkin Pie and a boat. Like the second season, Golden Apples (renamed as Golden Caramel Apple) can only be crafted by a (caramel) apple surrounded by gold ingots. The series follows the 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes continues to be 16 minutes long, like the previous season. Episodes Main article: List of UHShe (Season 5) episodes. Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of UHShe participants. 'Teams' Bold indicates a newcomer; other contestants are considered veterans. *stacyplays (stacysays) *RealSquigGames (RealSquig) *BeaTheCraftian *'YOGSCAST Kim (NanoSounds)' *Mousie (Mousie_Mouse) *cybernova (cyb3rn0va) *'LaurenzSide (laurenzside)' *BBPaws *Aureylian *Seriiiously *SalemsLady (Salems_Lady) *Netty Plays (NettyPlays) *'banoffee2013 ' *AshleyMarieeGaming (AshleyMariee) *MKtheWorst *'Cheridet ' Elimination Kills Table List only the players that have killed another participant in UHShe: Individual'' '' Teams Trivia *At the end of the previous season, Yammy hinted that she might not return for futures. *One date that A fan asked Yammy when UHShe would return and she claim that the season would be filmed between August 12-14 with no set premiere date. She also included that she would not partake as she will be attending Summer in the City, an annual YouTube event dedicated to content creators. **However, Bea later responded to the tweet, saying that the date had not been finalized.Bea's response *This season features the longest break between a previous season to date, with 193 days between the end of the previous season and the start of this season. *In a Speed UHC video on both Bea's and Kim's channels, Kim was confirmed as a new member. **Kim mentioned the possibility of the season formatted in team and are training for the upcoming season. The pair are currently the only ones confirmed to be participating, besides Stacy, who hosts the series.Bea - Speed UHCKim - Speed UHC *On a QnA video on Ashley's channel, a viewer asked her if she would be competing in the Halloween UHshe, to which she responded, "Maybe, maybe. I'll guess you'll have to find out." This hinted the theme of the season.Ashley - Q&A Saturday *Season Five of UHShe is the second halloween themed UHShe. *Although Aureylian quit YouTube, she uploads her UHshe Seasons on Twitch. Aureylian's Tweet *The season was likely filmed on October 8th, 2016. *MKtheWorst accidentally leaked this season a day early. She soon privated the video. *Banoffee was a last-minute recruit and joined after Piper was having internet problems.Piper's substitute *Salem and Netty are the only team to have already been in a team together in a previous season. *This season was uploaded at 12 PST, an hour earlier than the previous seasons episode releases. *cybernova was the first to take damage. She took fall damage *As of this season, Stacy, Mousie, and MK are the only girls who have participated in every season of UHshe. *This season was the first season where Shubble, Bee, and Yammy did not compete. *As per usual, many participants were unable to make the recording of this season and did not appear in the season. **Confirmed by Bea, Meghan and Cupquake were both out of town during the filming dates. Bea's confirmation **Amy Lee was in America on all possible filming dates. **In a tweet, Lizzie said that she would rather watch epic battles than die in them. This possibly means that she has retired from UHCs.Lizzie's tweet She made her return to the series in the eight season. **Yammy responded to a comment saying that the season was filmed on a Saturday, when she takes a day off from Youtube. Yammy Confirmation **Kaleidow responded to a tweet, and said that the filming time was not ideal for her timezone and she couldn't make the recording. Kaleidow Confirmation *Stacy and Squig have been able to enchant earlier than anyone in UHShe history, having the necessary ingredients to craft an Enchantment Table by the end of the first episode, giving them a UHShe record. **This season was also Stacy's first time enchanting in UHShe. **This season also marks Stacy's first official kill in any UHC. *Stacy and Squig were the last team to take damage. ** However, Squig was the last solo player to take damage. *This is the second consecutive season where BeaTheCraftian was the first person to kill another player. *This is the 2nd time Ashley died to RealSquig. *This season contains the most deaths in a single episode, having 9 people die in the season finale. *MK got revenge on RealSquig after the Ravine incident in the last season. *This is the MK and Cheri's first win. *Cheridet was the third newcomer winner. *MK and Cheri are also the second team to win with losing a team member. *This is the first season where the aftercall wasn't uploaded on the same day as the last episode. Gallery Intro Sequence UHShe 5 - Minecraaft.png UHShe 5 - Ultra.png UHShe 5 - Hardcore.png UHShe 5 - Witch.png UHShe 5 - Stacy and Squig.png UHShe 5 - Bea and Kim.png UHShe 5 - Mousie and Nova.png UHShe 5 - Lauren and Britt.png UHShe 5 - Aurey and Seri.png UHShe 5 - Salem and Netty.png UHShe 5 - Bano and Ashley.png UHShe 5 - MK and Cheri.png UHShe_5_-_Hosts.png UHShe 5 - Intro Credits.png UHShe Logo 5.png Videos References Category:UHShe Category:BooHShe Category:Halloween Category:Ended series